


i lik th fear

by ZaliaChimera



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bredlik, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Multi, Poetry, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Silly, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: A collection of Magnus Archives bredlik poemsin light of dayor dark of nitebredlik poemsr fun to ritefor magnus fansthis gift i bringstik out my tungan rite the thing
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 43
Kudos: 122





	1. my naem is cow

**Author's Note:**

> This work is best viewed as a complete work rather than chapter-by-chapter because each bit is so short, but having chapters allows me to add new poems and give a character name to each one. Contains spoilers for everything!
> 
> I just really like bredlik poems, okay? 
> 
> Will be updated as and when I write more.

my naem is cow  
an wen th eye  
has opened up  
an fill the skye

Archivist pass by,  
an fear is trod,  
I feel no fear  
I lik the god


	2. Episode 160

my naem is jon  
an all along  
i try my best  
but all goes wrong :(

with statement read  
an truth unfurled  
i speak the words  
i end the world


	3. Peter

my naem is pete  
an on the sea  
crew feed my god  
an thus feed me

in institute  
with truth an lies  
lure martin down  
steal Jonah's eyes


	4. Jane Prentiss

My naem is jane  
you cant deny  
your lonely life  
i hear you cry

your door is closed  
but not for long  
wen worms burrow deep  
you'll hear their song


	5. i lik th fear (Jon)

my naem is jon  
i serv the eye  
i read statements  
i cannot die

an wen hungry  
your story clear  
i hunt u down  
i lik th fear


	6. Tim

my naem is tim  
my brother gone  
join institute  
but find it wrong

when circus comes  
with hevy load  
i do not flinch  
i press explode


	7. Not Them

I am Not Them  
an like a sty  
my presence scratches  
at your eye

Your frend is gon  
an wen she died  
she screamed in terror.  
You cannot hide


	8. Martin

my naem martin  
an with my plan  
i wil protect him   
while i can

though lonely fog  
does cloud my heart  
to save him we must be apart


	9. LonelyEyes

my name is pete  
live in the mist  
in lonely life  
hav not bin kissed

when bet is made  
and stakes are highest  
i hold his hand  
and kis elias


	10. Jonah

naem is jonah  
an in my time  
to save my skin  
i did the crimes

now world has end  
beneath the eye  
in ruined world  
i cannot die


	11. The Coming Storm (Mike Crew)

my naem is mike  
no not that one  
from spiral wiles  
i had to run

with family dead  
an need to fly  
jump from tower  
an lik the sky


	12. Honeymoon

My naem is Jon  
Statements I read  
And Institute   
I cannot leave

But wen I flee  
from fog with him  
In Scottish house  
i kiss martin


	13. LonelyEyes Redux

my name is pete,   
I luv the sea,   
i sing shanties,   
an i am free. 

but wen i get,   
right back to land,   
i meet elias,   
an take his hand.


End file.
